Draenei
thumb|214px|Draenei tøs. 250px|rightDraenei er en organisasjon av ukorrupte Eredar som har flyktet fra hjemverdenen, Argus. De har landet på Azuremyst Isles, nær den vestlige utkanten av Kalimdor, og har blitt med i Alliansen i Burning Crusade-utvidelsen. Hovedstaden deres er Exodar. Introduksjon Nesten 25,000 år siden, en gruppe ukorrupte Eredar ført av Velen flyktet fra hjem verdenen deres Argus, kalte seg selv Draeneier (de flyktige). Etter å ha reist gjennom verdensrommet fant de endelig en verden de kalte Draenor. I starter delte de en fredelig tilværelse med med de innfødte orkene og handlet med de. De fulgte stien av de hellige lyset av skapelsen, som vist til dem av Naaru. Uheldigvis oppdager Kil'jaeden deres nye hjem og fant de kampklare og ærefulle orkene som lett kunne manipuleres. Som et angrep for hevn og et sikkerhetstiltak beordret Kil'Jaeden orkene til å utrydde draeneiene. Etter at the Dark Portal ble ødelagt kollapset Draenor og det som var igjen ble en ødelagt masse av planet rester og flytende asteroider. Regionene av Draenor som fortsatt er beboelige er kjent som Outland. Draenor var ikke det eneste aspektet som ble forandret i denne katastrofen; noen draeneier ble forandret når jorden deres ble ødelagt og er mer kjent som the Broken. Noen av disse korrupte draneiene flyktet gjennom de åpne portalene på Draenor og bosatte seg i Swamp of Sorrows i Azeroth. Flere av disse Lost Ones ble gale av deres savn etter hjem verden og sank enda lengre inn i primitiv tilstand. Et antall draeneiere ble ikke påvirket og det er disse som kom til Azeroth etter å ha kræsj landet deres reise skip om var sabotert av blod alver under bestemmelsen av Kael'thas. Draeneiene er den nye Alliance rasen i Burning Crusade. Klasser De som spiller som draenei kan velge følgende klasser: * Warrior * Priest * Mage * Hunter * Paladin * Shaman Draenei er den eneste Alliance rasen som kan spille som Shaman, og de er den eneste som ikke kan være rogue. Grunner for hver klasse Warrior og mage - Noen draeneier var dedikert til krig og noen til magi, men deres hovedfokus var å få de suksessfulle i begge. Deres uendelige kamper på Draenor har hjulpet dem i å få disse perfekte. Priest og Paladin - Draeneien begynte å følge Naarus vei og ved å gjøre dette ble de krigere av lyset og lovet å hjelpe dem i kampene mot the Burning Legion. Shaman - Shamanisme og dyrkelse av naturen var engang en fremmed tradisjon for draneien, men the Brokens spirituelle søker Nobundo hørte stemmen fra vind elementene mens han vandret i naturen. Siden den gang ble Nobundo en Shaman, og under oppmuntring fra Velen, har noen draneier fulgt i hans fotspor. Hunter - Bare siden draeneiene levde på Draenor har de fulgt jaktens kunst. Jakting var hovedkilden til draneiens livsopphold i løpet av tiden på Draenor, og siden de ankom Azeroth har de fortsatt med denne praksisen. Starts egenskaper Rase talenter Gift of the Naaru - Aktiveres for å lege målet for 35 + 15 pr level over 15 sek - 40 yd maksavstand - 1.5 sek lading - 3 min kjøletid. - På level 1 vil den lege 50 i helse, og 1085 på level 70. Heroic Presence - Øker sjansen for å treffe meg 1% for det og alle gruppe medlemmer innen 10 meter. (Warrior, Paladin og Hunter) Inspiring Presence - Øker sjansen for å treffe med en besvergelse med 1% for deg og alle gruppemedlemmer innen 10 meter. (Priest, Mage og Shaman) Gemcutting - 5 poengs ferdighetsbonus til jewelcrafting (dette øker også grensen med 5 på hver level i jewelcrafting.) Shadow Resistance - Øker Shadow Resistance med 10. Draeneiprester får også Symbol of hope og Chastise. Symbol of hope er en øyeblikkelig besvergelse med 5 min cooldown. Den gir alle gruppe medlemmer 33 mana hver 5 sekund i 15 sekunder. Chastise gir hellig skade til målet og setter den fast for 2 sekunder. Det er en øyeblikkelig cast med en 30 sec cooldown. Grunner for rase talenter Naaruene har læt draeneiene en god del ting. Med hjelpen fra Naaruene har hver draenei lært seg de enkle besvergelsene for leging i form av Naaruens Gave. Alle som har sloss ved siden av dranei vet at de både har heroisk nærvær og inspirerende nærvær som motiverer alle draeneienes allierte innen kort avstand. Draeneien har jobbet med krystaller i lange tider for bruk som smykker og kraft ressurser, så de har mer kunnskap i gemcutting enn andre raser. Draneien er også så involvert i det hellige og Naaru at de har en liten skyggeresistans.